


Shut up, dobe

by heh_heh_heh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heh_heh_heh/pseuds/heh_heh_heh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke gets sick of Naruto's constant chattering and decides to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, dobe

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was on my mind for ages, and i just couldn't resist writing it.   
> This fic had no beta, so sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I checked it like 50 times, but knowing me I'll have missed something stupid and spelled 'and' wrong or something. 
> 
> Disclaimer: *sighs* no, unfortunately I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction about it would I?

That was it. Sasuke had had enough of the blonde's pointless blabbering. He needed to shut him up, but he was running out of ideas.  
  
He'd tried ignoring him, he'd tried telling him to leave, he'd even tried holding a kunai to his neck - but to no avail. Had he not been with Kakashi and Sakura, he would've probably killed either himself or the blonde already out of pure irritation.  
  
Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, not sure how much longer he could take.  
  
Sasuke was usually a tolerant person, or at least, he would never allow anyone to see the effect their actions had on him; but a after a week of training with Naruto, and having to listen to his non-stop chatter, Sasuke had finally reached his limit.  
  
Having exhausted all other options, Sasuke sighed. There was only one thing left to try.  
  
In a final, desperate attempt to silence the knucklehead, Sasuke grabbed him and pressed his lips against the blonde's.  
  
Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock, Kakashi dropped his book, and Sakura almost fainted.  
Not quite knowing what he should do, Naruto remained still for a moment, before cautiously moving his lips with Sasuke's.  
  
This time, it was Sasuke who was shocked. He hadn't expected Naruto to respond to the kiss, he merely wanted to shock him into silence.  
Sasuke pulled away awkwardly, unsure how else to react.  
  
Naruto felt himself blushing and kept his gaze focused on the floor to avoid having to meet Sasuke's eyes.  
  
Sasuke glanced over at the others to see Kakashi smirking, and a distressed looking Sakura, before he turned away. He walked a couple of meters away from the others before continuing his training.  
Even Sasuke's brilliant mind was having trouble analyzing the situation. Why did Naruto return his kiss? He wasn't meant to, he was just meant to stop talking! Did Naruto like him? The blonde was always so busy trying to get Sakura's attention, that the idea had never crossed his mind. It made him wonder about his own feelings towards his friend. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't help but think that kissing Naruto had been rather... enjoyable. He'd liked the way Naruto's lips felt against his, and the way their lips fitted together so perfectly, he liked that Naruto tasted like ramen and toast, he liked that -- Sasuke mentally slapped himself for letting his mind wander so foolishly.   
He silently cursed himself for acting rashly, and not considering all the variables in relation to his actions.  
  
Naruto stood, frozen to the spot, blushing like mad. He could feel both Sakura and Kakashi staring at him. Slowly, he turned around to meet the questioning gaze of his sensei.  
  
"I... e-errm..." He stuttered, twiddling his fingers nervously.  
  
Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow at Naruto, then sighed. This was not going to benefit the team, no matter what the outcome.  
  
"Just... get back to training. You can sort out _personal_ matters after practice." He said, before picking his book up and relocating his previous page.  
  
Having recovered from her initial shock, Sakura took a deep breath, then continued her training. She tried her hardest to keep calm and collected, but she couldn't help being sad that Sasuke had kissed Naruto and not her.  
  
Gradually, Naruto regained the movement his legs and walked shakily over to a seat at the edge of the room. He sat down slowly and tried to think over what had just happened.  
He hadn't meant to kiss back, or at least, he sort of hadn't meant to. He knew he liked Sasuke, kind of, maybe, a little bit. But he never said anything, for fear of making their strange friendship-rivalry relationship awkward. Plus, he knew both Sakura and Ino liked Sasuke, and that it was much more likely that Sasuke would like them, or one of his many other fangirling admirers.  
  
  
Realizing that the situation would only get worse if they didn't talk about it, Sasuke approached Naruto near the end of their training session.  
  
The two young ninjas starred at each other for a while, Naruto was unable to stop his eyes wandering back to Sasuke's lips, remembering how it had felt to kiss him. Naruto looked away, blushing slightly.    
  
Sasuke sighed, "Meet outside the academy at 7." He said, expressionlessly, walking away before Naruto had chance to reply.

* * *

It was 7:25 by the time Naruto finally arrived at their meeting place.  
  
"Thought you weren't gonna show." Sasuke said, his back still to Naruto.  
  
Naruto scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Heh heh, yeah, sorry... I kinda got held up..." He said, apologetically.  
  
There was an awkward pause in the conversation, neither of them knowing quite how to broach the subject of that afternoon.  
  
Eventually, tired of the silence and wanting to get straight to the point, Sasuke turned to look directly at Naruto, "Why did you kiss me?" He asked, bluntly.  
  
Naruto scowled, "Hey!! You were the one that kissed me, teme!!" He exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"I only wanted to shut you up, you weren't meant to kiss back!" Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.  
  
Naruto huffed, and crossed his arms angrily, "Well how was I supposed to know that?!"  
  
Sasuke frowned, "Regardless of whether you knew my motives or not, why did you kiss me back? Do you like me or something?"  
  
"I, e-errr..." Naruto stammered, his face slowly turning pink.  
  
"Well?" Sasuke asked persistently, "Do you?"  
  
"I, N-no! O-of course not... t-teme!" Naruto said, "Just because y-you're an Uchiha do-doesn't mean everyone is just go---"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he was interrupted by a kiss from Sasuke for the second time that day. After the initial shock passed, Naruto relaxed into the kiss slightly, rather enjoying the feeling of Sasuke's lips against his.  
  
Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at Naruto. Naruto's blush had intensified and his breathing had become slightly quicker.  
  
"W-what was that for?!" Naruto asked, shocked.  
  
Sasuke shrugged, "I wanted to test whether or not you liked me..."  
  
Naruto looked at the ground. What he was feeling went beyond embarrassment and mortification. 'I'm never gonna be able to look Sasuke in the eyes again!' He thought, 'The only real friendship I ever had and I've gone and ruined it! Fuck fuck fuck, I'm a terrible human being! What'll happen to the team? Oh shit, I've screwed up everything!!'  
  
Naruto couldn't stop a tear from running down his cheek.  
  
When Sasuke saw the tear his eyes widened in horror and sadness. Instinctively he wrapped his arms round his blond friend.  
  
He'd thought alot about his feelings towards Naruto that since that afternoon, and although he was still unsure of what exactly it was he felt for him and how to put it into words, he knew he wanted him to be happy, to be loved and protected and to never to be alone again.  
  
Naruto let his head fall onto Sasuke's shoulder as he cried silent tears.  
  
"I... I'm so sorry Sasuke." He said quietly. "I'm so, so sorry..."  
  
Sasuke lifted Naruto's head from his shoulder and looked into the big, blue eyes of his friend. He couldn't bare seeing him cry, he cared too much about him.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, intertwining his fingers with Naruto's and leaning forward to place a gentle, reassuring kiss on the blond ninja's lips, "no need to cry, Naruto-kun..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there we go. My first fic on AO3.   
> I'm not sure whether I should be proud or not... 
> 
> I was thinking of writing some rinharu smut, so I might post that later *shrugs* I dunno, I'm a lazy lil shit so I might not


End file.
